Okegom Wiki:Manual of Style
Warning: Some parts of the manual contain . This article has no need to be read all at one go. This can be revisited in any case of confusion. So this article is made to mainly make the pages more formal and consistent. (((('He/She''' pronouns are replaced with They in this article to respect those characters who do not really have a gender as well as to make it more of a generalized term.))))'' Credits to http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rgis/GuideAndSuch for some examples. For further reading, you may also visit Wikipedia's Manual of Style. 'Guide to Character Profiles' 'Header Quote' This section should include a quote that was actually said by the character. As much as possible, try to keep the quote relevant to the character's personality. Use Template:HeadQuote in adding such quotes. The template shall be formatted as: ...which results to: E.g. :Typing the following code: :...results in: Visit other existing character articles to see more header quote examples. (Etihw, Yosafire, and Mogeko) ---- 'Character Infobox' :Note: The wiki is now using a newer infobox. Please see the documentation of the new infobox for the full guide.'' The character infobox is a collective summary of basic information about the character. It should be located at the top portion of the article, juste below the header quote. Use Template:NewCharacter in adding this portion. The infobox contains the following: *Name – } (optional; this may not be used as the infobox will automatically get the article name even if } isn't specified. *Illustration(s) of the Character – } *Japanese name – } *Romaji name – } *Character Code – } *Location – } *Status – } *Species – } *Gender – } *Height – } *Weight – } *Affiliation – } *Occupation – } *Relatives – } *Education – } ::Note': In most cases, not all parameters have to be used as there are still unknown details about specific characters. The design of the infobox can also be edited with the following properties. *Background color – } *Cell colors – } *Text color – } The overall color palette of the infobox should match the color palette of the character. To give an overview of what the code should look like, here is an organized syntax for it. To give an example, here is the code used for the Etihw character infobox: See the Kcalb, Wadanohara, and Yonaka Kurai character infoboxes for more examples. ---- 'Short caption' This section should contain a very brief description about the character. It may include their species, major appearance, role, relationship to a major character, etc. Try not to have too many sentences in this section. E.g. : ''Etihw (エティーウ) is one of the major characters in The Gray Garden. They are the god of their world and can be considered the most powerful being there. In the past they fought in a war with their Devil counterpart, Kcalb.'' See the captions of Wadanohara, Samekichi, Kcalb, Rbona Cara, and Photon for more examples. ---- 'Appearance' :Not to be confused with the '''Appearances' section, which contains the character's appearances in various Deep-Sea Prisoner games or media.'' This section should describe the character's physical appearance, as well as the changes they undergo as the series they're in progresses. This also includes the outfit/s the character has. Always try to specify on what event the character had their appearance change. If not sure, you may add "In the past..." or "In the future..." E.g. :Grora is a relatively short angel with long, grey hair tied in low twintails, and an ahoge; dark grey eyes, though the left one–having been gouged out–is now covered by an eye patch; and a pair of feathered wings. She wears a clip on the right side of her head; a grey cloak over a collared white dress; black stockings; and knee high grey boots. In her character portrait, she carries a watering can. Though, in later works, appears to be missing the item. :In Garden Gray The, Alela has long, grey hair tied in a low ponytail, and an ahoge. He wears the same eye patch as Grora; a dark grey scarf with diamond prints; a grey, diamond-pattern sweater; a white dress shirt underneath; and dark grey pants and shoes. See the Appearance sections of Satanick and Wadanoahara for more examples. ---- 'Personality' This section states the character's personality, as well as the changes their personality goes through as the series they're in progresses. Include the event/s wherein the character had the said personality. The formatting is similar to the Appearance section. E.g. :Kurotsuno is a reserved and serious girl. The most emotion she shows are either of annoyance or rage, with the former mainly to her friends and acquaintances, whilst the latter to her father. She has been called rebellious by other characters, such as: Hanten and Maekami, and prefers to do things alone. She quite obviously loves OCHO chocolate, and is visibly upset when they were sold out, even willing to kill a white bird for Chlomaki since the witch had the last bag in stock and wanted Kurotsuno to do her a favor before she agrees on handing it over. Sullivan stated in chapter 4 of the Obsolete Dream manga that Kurotsuno used to be much nicer, most likely as Olivia. See the Personality sections of Dolpi and Yosafire for more examples. ---- 'Background' This section includes everything about the character in the past, which is moreover like a biography. Try to keep the details in chronological order. If there is no information about the said character's past, type in "Nothing much is known about name" instead. E.g. A. :Yonaka's brother, Shinya, seems to have left her and their family when she was around junior high. He seems to have been gone for a few years, since she was a Japanese second year student by the time he came back. B. :Uomihime is the daughter of the Sea King and Mikotsuhime's sister. The Sea King chose his daughter, Uomihime, as his heir; this made her sister jealous, jealous enough to wage war for the throne and kingdom. The Great Sorcerer, Meikai, whom was loyal to Uomihime, sacrificed his life to seal away Mikotsuhime and protect the Blue Sea Kingdom. See the Background sections of Etihw and Kcalb for more examples. ---- 'Appearances' :Not to be confused with the '''Appearances' section, which contains the physical appearance of the character.'' This section contains the character's appearances in various games and/or media created by Deep-Sea Prisoner. It is separated into three parts, namely: Major, Minor and Cameo. *'Major' – The major appearances part includes series wherein the character has a major role and contribution to the series' plot. *'Minor' – The minor appearances part includes series wherein the character has a minor role and contribution to the series' plot. *'Cameo' – The cameo appearances part includes series wherein the character is seen, but has not made any contribution to the said series at all. The format goes like this: Major (Sub-heading 2, italicized) =Series – role Minor (Sub-heading 2, italicized) =Series – role Cameo (Sub-heading 2, italicized) =Series – role E.g. Appearances ---- Major *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea - Wadanohara is the titular protagonist. In the beginning of the game, Wadanohara returned to the Blue Sea following a trip to the Witch World in inquiry over her amnesia. During the events of the game, Wadanohara comes into conflict with enemies of the kingdom - first, the Totsusa Kingdom, whom invade the kingdom for unknown reasons. The reasons are soon revealed to be false, and Wadanohara and her familiars come into contact with the true enemy: the Sea of Death, a force that orchestrated the conflict between Totsusa Kingdom and the Blue Sea Kingdom. After enough battle, Wadanohara, along with help from her familiars and allies, defeat the Sea of Death, repelling the force successfully. She later grows up to become a wizen old witch.'' Cameo * Mogeko Castle - Wadanohara appears as a mini-figure on Somewhat Strange Mogeko's shelf. * General Hashasky's Great Adventure - Wadanohara makes an indirect cameo in the teaser trailer. A Mogeko named "Mogenohara" is seen wearing her witch outfit. See the Appearances sections of Chlomaki, Etihw, Kurotsuno, and Yosafire for more examples. ---- 'Relationships' This section includes the relationships that the said character has with other characters. This section may be divided into many parts, depending on how many series the character has been in. If the character related to them is not part of any series, create a portion titled Other Characters at the bottom of all series and add the related character to that section. As much as possible, supplying the relationship between two characters must be in complete sentence. Fragments to be placed in relationships like "friends" and "love interest" are generally not accepted. Do not type in the relationships in bullet form. Instead, use the format below: ''Series cast'' (Heading 2, bold and underlined) Character (Heading 2, internally linked to their Wiki page) Descriptive information written in sentences. E.g. Relationships '''''The Gray Garden Cast Kcalb Kcalb is Etihw's Devil counterpart. They often tease him over any number of subjects and frequently best them at games such as Othello, and often bicker with each other; despite their frequent bantering the two get along very well and deeply care for each other, enough so that other similarly powerful figures like Reficul mention the idiosyncrasy of their relationship in comparison to other Gods and Devils. Observed through some artworks and the Gray Garden, Kcalb and Etihw have a romantic relationship, although they aren't in a definitive relationship. The two share a very close bond with one another, close to the degree that Kcalb has a near-phantom "sense" over the wellbeing of Etihw. Though Etihw is older than him, they depend on him for knowledge on topics such as other-world cruelty and brutality. In the past, they were great enemies, with Etihw sealing Kcalb underground for centuries for unknown reasons. The two fought in a "Great War" after Kcalb broke free from his prison, each slaughtering the other's subordinates. See the rest of the Relationships section of Etihw. ---- 'Trivia' This section includes trivia and facts about the character. Keep this in bullet form and try to add references as much as possible! E.g. *''In Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, Lobco is forced to use an ability (Chlomaki tells Wadanohara how to do it, suggesting that any familiar can do it) that consists in licking some of Chlomaki's blood to decimate a huge number of Totsusa Soldiers that surrounded Wadanohara and her familiars.'' *''As stated in the manga (book), her favourite colour is pink. Her favourite food is anything besides lobster cuisines. Her speciality is the ability to withstand Chlomaki messing around.'' See the Trivia sections of Samekichi and Macarona for more examples. ---- 'Gallery' This section contains the image gallery for the character. . Keep in mind that images from Deep-Sea Prisoner's Ci-en account and images that have been deleted by them are not allowed to be uploaded here. All pages that have a gallery must have this section. If, however, the character article has a separate gallery page, the Gallery section of the main page should have this instead: : ''-> Visit Character/Gallery to see the gallery.'' Making Gallery sub-pages is the same as making pages. Simply make a new page with the character's name, plus /Gallery after it. Alternatively, go to the main character page and add /Gallery?action=edit at the end of the page's URL. E.g Gallery : ''-> Visit Wadanohara/Gallery to see the gallery.'' :Note: You may only create a gallery page if there are 25 or more images in the gallery section. The separate Gallery page should be in this format (not in bullet form): Gallery (Heading) :(the following are in Sub-heading 2; links to pages are optional) *Series the character is in (optional) E.g. Obsolete Dream *Series the character is in (optional) *Manga the character is in (optional) E.g. Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Manga *Sprites *Mini-comics *Official Artworks For examples of gallery pages, see Wadanohara/Gallery, Lobco/Gallery, Etihw/Gallery, and Kcalb/Gallery ---- 'Quotes' This section includes dialogue pieces that are notable enough to become quotes. Make sure that the quote is officially made by the character. They should be in bullet form. E.g. – Quotes from Etihw *''"Eh? Weren't you all pouty when I trounced you in cards earlier?" (To Kcalb)'' *''"Yeesh, are you that scared? Can't sleep without a nightlight? ...Or without me, maybe?" (To Kcalb)'' *''"Hm, is it? I like to watch the sea sometimes myself." (To Dialo)'' *''"If he comes again, I'll beat him to a pulp." (About Ivlis)'' *''"We are essentially, creatures who fundamentally can never understand each the other."'' See the Quotes sections of Froze and Kcalb for more examples. ---- Guide to Grammar and Terms 'Starting a Paragraph' It is very important to identify the subject in the first sentence of every paragraph first before using pronouns. A common structural issue in the wiki is the usage of pronouns in the first sentences. E.g. This is an article about Shrimp under the Appearance section. Wrong: :She has light blonde hair braided into two (tied with two ribbons) that ends above her waist. She wears a school uniform that consists of a light green sleeveless sweater, a white long sleeved school blouse, a green plaid mini skirt, a pair of white loose socks and brown loafers. She also sports a classic Japanese school bag with a shrimp key chain dangling on it. Right: :Shrimp has light blonde hair braided into two (tied with two ribbons) that ends above her waist. She wears a school uniform that consists of a light green sleeveless sweater, a white long sleeved school blouse, a green plaid mini skirt, a pair of white loose socks and brown loafers. She also sports a classic Japanese school bag with a shrimp key chain dangling on it. 'Capitalization' One of the most basic things in the English rule book is Capitalization. Yet at times, we tend to forget some conditions. So here's a short recap on Capitalization --------> Click Here Capitalization in Titles and Places Confusion always arises in adding "The" in titles such as "The Gray Garden" and "The Curse of the Sun" since they are words translated from Japanese and in the Japanese Language, they do not have articles such as a, an and the. That is why some people refer to The Gray Garden as Gray Garden. Therefore, to prevent confusion, use titles that are prescribed by this wiki which can be seen under the series tab in the Navigational panel above! Places such as the Gray World and Reficul's World are capitalized since they are used as titles of places and not a general term for a place. Capitalization of Japanese Terms Always keep in mind that Japanese terms should follow the usual capitalization rules for the English language. If a term is regarded as a nickname or a title, capitalize it. ---- 'Using "You"' Never use "You" in an article. Well, a lot of editors and writers commit that mistake a lot. But fear not! In any case, call yourself "the player", "the main protagonist" or any title that correlate to the "you" in the said sentences. Despite these circumstances, "You" can be used in rules to depict an order. ---- 'Run-on Sentences, Comma Splices and Faulty Parallelism' Run-on sentences and Comma Splices At times, we tend to fuse too many ideas together in just one thought that they ruin the clarity of the sentences. Run-on sentences and comma splices are very common errors by writers. What is a comma splice? ' It is the joining of two independent clauses through the use of comma. E.g. :''Wadanohara loved the sea so much, she even risked her life for the sake of its salvation. '''What is a run-on sentence? It is the grouping of two independent clauses. E.g. :Wadanohara loved the sea so much she even risked her life for the sake of its salvation. In order to correct such errors, use the following tips: *Separate the two sentences using a period (.) *Use a semicolon *Use a comma + a coordinating conjunction (for, and, nor, but, or, yet) *Use a semicolon + a subordinating conjunction (therefore, thus, however, consequently, furthermore, also, nevertheless etc.) + a comma Faulty Parallelism Faulty parallelism is the act of lacking parallel structure making the statement unbalanced. Try to make the words, phrases or clauses have similarity in form. :Wrong Yosafire has green hair, eyes that are pink and glasses. :Right Yosafire has green hair, pink eyes, and red glasses. ---- 'Dangling and Misplaced Modifiers' This error happens rarely but in any case, here's a lil' tutorial on modifiers. Dangling Modifier It is a modifier that seems to modify the wrong word or no word at all because the word it should logically modify is practically missing. E.g. :Wrong As she exited the castle, the cast pearl met Wadanohara's eyes. :Right As she exited the castle, Wadanohara saw the cast pearl. Misplaced Modifier It is a modifier that modifies the wrong word because it is not in its proper position. E.g. :Wrong Wadanohara wore the ring in her finger that Syakesan gave her. :Right Wadanohara wore the ring that Syakesan gave her in her finger. ---- 'Japanese terms and their Romanization' Originally, the characters and series are from a Japanese language. In romanicizing the words, you can add special characters that show correct pronounciation of the syllables. E.g. :Japanese: エティーウ :Romaji: Etīu See Yosafire, Kcalb, and Alela Grora for more examples ---- Naming a Series In naming a series, always italicize it. This is a way of observing proper grammar. E.g. :Wrong Yonaka Kurai (倉井 ヨナカ) is a high school girl and the protagonist of Mogeko Castle. :Right Yonaka Kurai (倉井 ヨナカ) is a high school girl and the protagonist of Mogeko Castle. ---- Guide to Links, Categories and References 'Internal Links' These are links that direct toward a wiki page of the same wiki. E.g. In source mode, enclose the page name with four brackets, two from each end. ( ). Below is the syntax of the code: Page Name E.g. :Typing in Yosafire Yonaka Kurai results to: ::Yosafire Yonaka Kurai ---- 'External Links' These are links that direct toward a URL from a different site E.g. In source mode, type in the link, a space, then the text to be displayed. After which, enclose them with two brackets, one from each end. ( [ ] ) Below is the syntax of the code: Text to display E.g. :Typing in Deep-Sea Prisoner's site results to: ::Deep-Sea Prisoner's site ---- 'Interwiki Links' These are special external links that direct toward an existing wikia community in the Wikia network. Below is the syntax of the code: Wikia Name ...where samplewikia in w:c:samplewikia is the wikia name from the URL (samplewikia.wikia.com). While copying and pasting the wikia link directly seems to be another way to do this, it's best to avoid this as it consumes more space in the page. E.g. :To create a link to Carnival Rhythm Wikia (carnival-rhythm.wikia.com), type: Carnival Rhythm Wikia :This results to: ::Carnival Rhythm Wikia ---- Wikipedia Article Links These are special external links that direct toward an article from Wikipedia. Below is the syntax for the code: Text to display E.g. :Typing the following: Cosmea has three Cosmea flowers hanging on both sides of her side fringe. :results to: ::Cosmea has three Cosmea flowers hanging on both sides of her side fringe. :While copying and pasting the link and adding the text to display (in this case, it's Cosmea flowers) also works, it's wiser not to use this method as it consumes more space in the page. ---- 'Splitting Links' Do not split one term into two links E.g. :Hover over the links to see the differences. : Wrong Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea : Right Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea ---- 'Linking Captions' Some gallery images have captions in it as well as some images in the mainspace articles. Editors are free to link characters, places, and such but always remember to practice the art of sufficient links. E.g. '' with her friend.]] ---- 'Linking Lists' Lists such as Appearances and Trivia are allowed to have multiple links. But never link the profile page of the same character you're editing. E.g. The article is about Yosafire. Hover over "Yosafire" of both sentences to see the difference. :'Wrong''' Yosafire likes s'mores. :Right Yosafire likes s'mores ---- 'Overlinking' Overlinking'' happens when someone links a single page to an article too many times. For example, in the Relationships portion, if Kcalb's name appears in two different characters, there is no need to link both.'' Despite that, lists override the Overlinking rule. ---- 'Categories' List of Categories If ever an editor wishes to add a new category, that person must consult an administrator first before doing such. If there is already a category for Animals, there is no need to add an Animals/Others one. In deleting categories: *Go to source mode *Scroll down to the bottom of the page to delete them. ---- 'References' References are added to convince people that the statement is actually a fact or in other words, it is "canon." People, at times, won't assume that a certain thing is correct unless it has concrete evidence. Tad ah! That's why we use references. At first, adding references is tricky. But once a person learns how to do it, it'll be a really piece of cake! For example, in adding a reference to this statement: :"Mogeko stated that the tree with the sword is a reflection of something remaining in the corners of Etihw's mind.", add link of reference after the text or line It'll lead to this: :"Mogeko stated that the tree with the sword is a reflection of something remaining in the corners of Etihw's mind."https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qhgIY3blbxalL-XvkhTiLjFUVFL3bEGvp6ViFOmWFfE/pub In addition to this, in order to make a Reference/Citation list for References section, open the page in Source mode and add or under the said section. Don't use both of the codes at the same time. You can view the example of a Reference list at the bottom of the page At times, references can be overlinked. So that's why if ever a certain reference needs to be cited again, use this: Do not remove the quotation marks in doing so First format: Link Second format: This will lead to : First: Her name is a pun.http://vgperson.tumblr.com/post/76133865612/wadanohara-translation-notes-and-juicy-tidbits : Second: It can also be read as "Oounabara". See Etihw, Wadanohara, and Samekichi for more examples ---- Reference List Sample Category:About